


Parallels

by Iresposts



Series: Belize [3]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iresposts/pseuds/Iresposts
Summary: Deran and Adrian are still not talking when they probably should. This story covers 0102's bathroom incident.





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @allthehearteyes for asking some tough questions, and @dixiethumbelina for serious workshopping and advice.

_Deran_

_(after Belize)_

They couldn’t wait for their usual trek to the woods to fuck in Adrian’s car.

Adrian had surprised Deran at the beach, just had come up to him and looked him straight in the eye and said “Wanna fuck?” Deran had choked in surprise. He’d been loose after a couple of hours in the water, on his way to be able to deal with his shitshow of a life. “Relax, no one heard me,” Adrian had laughed at his panicked expression.

They’d been desperate, so they’d hit the restrooms at the main beach. The last stall was the largest, so they’d gone in there. Now Deran was on his knees as usual, absolutely loving the taste of Adrian in his mouth, hard and hot. Adrian was nearly there, Deran could tell by how different he tasted, so Deran increased the pull and suction. He had Adrian’s balls in his hand, just tugging gently as he knew Adrian liked.

His hands were gripping Adrian’s hips, holding him in place. Adrian had a terrible habit of involuntarily thrusting as he got close. So Deran had to physically keep that in check. Adrian’s hips as a result had several layers of bruises, where Deran’s fingers had marked the flesh, as he’d held him back. He also liked how Adrian moaned when he pressed hard against the bruises, pain mixing lightly with pleasure. He also liked marking Adrian like the possessive fucker he knew he was. Deran felt Adrian’s cock jerk and then he was coming into Deran’s mouth, just saying Deran’s name repeatedly.

Deran loved the reminder that it was him that had got Adrian there, that it was his mouth, his body, and no one else’s. “You’re so fucking good at that,” said Adrian. Deran smiled and released Adrian’s cock.

“I know,” he said, pleased.

Adrian tugged Deran up in response, so he was standing facing him. Adrian went down to his knees, leaving his briefs and shorts undone, and took Deran into his mouth. Deran didn’t mind that Adrian wasn’t as good, because he made up for it with enthusiasm. He laved and licked, teased and sucked. Deran loved it, and as usual he was lost, moaning breathily. His hands gripped the door and the top of the stall convulsively as Adrian continued.

He didn’t like remembering the rest. He could block most of it off – J’s blank face, Adrian’s as he curled up in a ball, everything, except for the wet crunch of his fists and feet kicking and punching the man he loved.

_Deran_

_(before Belize)_

It was nearly sunset, the water streaked with orange and red. He’d left Adrian behind practicing tail slides. He’d nailed some beautiful ones already. But that was Adrian, he just kept at it until he could get it right every single time. For this one, the trick was getting the fins free from a wave and shifting the weight fast. Deran had tried, but he just couldn’t get his body to move right to face the beach at the critical time, but Adrian could. Deran spotted him again, as Adrian did another excellent slide after showily kicking up tons of spray after a carve.

Deran watched breathless as he paddled out again. Adrian caught another good wave and the next tail slide was technically perfect again. For Adrian, Deran was background noise now. He probably didn’t even realize that Deran had left. Deran didn’t mind, Adrian’s first love would always be surfing, but that intense concentration on Adrian’s face had him wanting release today. Any release. So, he’d ditched Adrian for what he knew best. It was practically dark anyway, so it wasn’t like he was going to miss too many waves with or without Adrian.

He wanted men to fill the Adrian shaped hole in his body. It wasn’t even just lust, Adrian was essential as breathing. But this he could have, and it would ease the emptiness a little.

He stopped abruptly before the toilet block, and nearly groaned out loud. Even in the fading sunlight he could tell that the restrooms had a fresh coat of white paint, which stood out against the blue trimmed roof, and a new blue sign. That probably meant that they’d replaced the door with the hole. He went in anyway just to confirm. Yes, new blue doors on all the stalls, the whole place thick with solvent smell. Damn it. He’d spent the afternoon getting more and more antsy as Adrian laughed, tackled him, cut in on his wave and pushed him off his board, and basically did everything to get into Deran’s space. It had had the usual reaction, blue balls on blue fucking sea. Then of course, there had been some nice big sets just now, so he’d been deserted.

Deran sometimes felt Adrian knew about him and was even flirting with him. Almost like he knew how Deran felt about him. But that couldn’t be right, Adrian just wasn’t the sort to tease. Deran was just mixed up because he wanted Adrian and Adrian didn’t want him back, and he never would. He sighed and ran his hand regretfully over the fresh plaster sealing the hole. Nothing to be done. Maybe it’d be different at the restrooms by the creek. They weren’t as public or as heavily used as these ones off the main city beach, so the county left them alone for the most part.

He had a piss and left.

The light was gone now, so the yellow streetlights had kicked in. He headed for the Scout. He really needed a smoke after hours in the water. He was so focused on his destination he didn’t realize that Adrian was out and waiting for him on the other side of the car. Deran went around and had to take in a deep breath. Adrian wasn’t in a wetsuit today, and the sodium light caught the droplets of water as they dripped off his nose, his ears and off his nipples.

“Deran?” Adrian tore at the Velcro of his ankle strap. “Where did you go man?”

“Just had enough,” said Deran, which was truer than Adrian probably realized. He couldn’t stop staring like an idiot, just drinking Adrian in. His wet lashes, his chest, the bulge in his board shorts. It looked to be a decent size. Most of all he wanted that.

“You feel like getting something to eat?” asked Adrian.

Deran wanted to say yes, to agree. They’d go out get some burgers and have a good time, but then he’d get home hopeless and aroused and it would be totally fucking weird with Smurf. Or he could get what it wanted from the randoms. They would never be Adrian, and a bonus? _They would never be Adrian._ His friendship with Adrian would just be there, strong and solid and not cursed by the gross feelings of wanting to taste him, or slide his cock inside him, or the 101 things that he wanted.

“Nah, I’m good,” said Deran. Thankfully Adrian didn’t press him further.

“Laters,” Adrian nodded and picked up his board. He was just that easy-going. He was totally oblivious to the effect he had on Deran. Deran was just imagining things. How would he know anyway, that Deran liked him in that way? He wasn’t the sort to tease. He watched Adrian leave and tried not stare too hard at that ass. He should have given Adrian a lift but spending even an extra few minutes would test his strength.

Deran grabbed his packet of reds and tossed his wallet into the glovebox and locked it. He never liked having ID on him in case things went south, but also because it allowed him to feel nameless as well as faceless with the men. He was just a warm mouth to fuck, because it was all he had to give after Smurf and Adrian had done with him.

The slow walk to the beach park cleared his head, as did the two cigarettes. He loved Oceanside, it was in him, but it felt too small sometimes. In LA – in West Hollywood – no one would care. Maybe he could go there? Maybe just to visit, and just to hook-up properly for once. Lie with someone, touch someone. Deran felt the tears rise, and roughly took hold of himself. He was a Cody and they didn’t need anyone outside the family. Like sure, it was nice that Baz had Cath, but she was never going to be a Cody. But maybe it would be different because it was Adrian? He tried to imagine Adrian being there for family dinner, and it felt oddly right.

When he got there it was finally dark, which made Deran feel better. He preferred the darkness for this. He always felt so obvious during the day, going in there for hours at a time. One man was never enough, he liked two, three or more, and that took time. He pressed two fingers hard against either side of his jaw, loosening the muscle. Unlike the other restroom this one looked seedy and worn down – perfect. Deran had a moment to wonder at the man he’d become, but he didn’t think too hard about it.

He went in.

Sometime later he’d finally managed to fill the ache in his body with the jizz from five men. He’d come then, a cock in his mouth, gasping desperately around it, as orgasm washed over him. He blinked through tears, to find that the last guy had pushed a few dollars under the door. He collected the money, tucking it into his jeans to add to the stash he had in a jar at home.

He lobbed the wet wad of toilet paper he’d come in into the bowl and flushed. He’d tucked himself away when he saw the he had another customer.

“I’m done,” said Deran hoarsely. He zipped up, tugged down his t-shirt and grabbed his hoodie off the floor and back on. It was slightly damp, but he liked that, because that’s what the he was: a dirty, filthy fag sucking guys off in restrooms and getting paid for it.

He opened the door to his stall and before he could take another step, the door to the next stall crashed open. Deran, having grown up with a boatload of older brothers, instinctively ducked the first punch, but not the second. At the same time, he caught a kick in the knee from behind. He went sideways, knocking his shoulder on the sink, then crashed onto the dirty floor. He hadn’t seen the other man. They kicked him around for a bit, but it was half-assed. Once they were done, a fifty-dollar bill floated down to rest next to his face.

It was what he was worth apparently.

He touched his lip and his hand came away bloody, he’d obviously caught it between his teeth on the way down. No more blowjobs for a while then, no one would want to stick their cock in that.  Deran curled into a ball on the floor and just breathed. He wanted his mom. He wanted Adrian. But he couldn’t let either of them see this ugliness.


End file.
